


late mornings

by jotsuko



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotsuko/pseuds/jotsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>svevia and sera wake up a little late</p>
            </blockquote>





	late mornings

**Author's Note:**

> my brain: please, don't insert your own gay ass fantasies into this. don't make it gross. don't make it mushy  
> me, five minutes later with tears streaming down my face: fuck off
> 
> i didn;t even read over this. i don;t know if it's coherent. i'ts just a warmup and im gay as heck  
> also i really like this thing where u can put ur art into fics? it changed my life? im having fun

“Sera, we have got to get up now. Come on, love.” Svevia rubbed at her eyes as she sat up. With a yawn, she poked at her lover, who remained unresponsive. “Please, Sera. We’re already late.”

 

The elf only frowned in her sleep, swatting away the hand that been placed on her back, and burying herself back into the blankets. Svevia, seeing no point in pressing her any further, stood up on her own to start getting ready.

 

The fire had gone out in the night, presumably, and it was fucking  _ freezing  _ when her feet touched the ground. Whatever drowsiness she might have had dissipated when faced with the harsh reality of cold air on her half naked body. With a flick of her wrist, the fire sprang back to life, and the chill ebbed a little. She started picking up the clothing that had been discarded after they’d retired to bed. She ran a finger over Sera’s top, which had been shredded almost to pieces after a recent fight. It’s condition had only worsened thanks to Sera’s haste to get it off the night before. Svevia made a mental note to requisition a newer, stronger top for Sera before their next outward journey.

 

After the room was somewhat tidier, a now-clothed Svevia walked over to her desk where two breakfast trays sat. Josephine had probably sent someone in some time before. Svevia allowed herself a few moments to wonder if the poor servant had seen she and her lover’s state of undress before putting it out of mind. She took some of the food off of her own and placed it onto Sera’s plate, hoping to curb her large appetite. The latter would steal bits and pieces off of her own dish regardless, but it wouldn’t be a big deal.

 

Svevia took a seat on the side of the bed.

 

“Hnnn… ‘ot now, Inky. Ya kept m’up too late…”

 

“Nuh-uh, you were the one keeping  _ me  _ up, sweetheart. Don’t put it all on me like that. At least open your mouth so I can feed you.” After only a few moans of protest, Sera opened up her mouth obediently, and Svevia places a slice of apple into it. Svevia watched expectantly, slipping her own slice of apple between her lips, but Sera’s mouth stayed agape. Svevia grabbed her cheeks, attempting to make Sera chew, but the elf swatted her hand away with a groan. A few more attempts, and Sera finally decided to chew on her own.

 

It continued on like that for a while: Svevia slipping pieces of bread or fruit into Sera’s mouth and feeding herself in between. Sera started crying out in irritation whenever Svevia didn’t feed her quickly enough. As Svevia expected, Sera dipped into the food on her plate, even when she had already shared her portions. When Svevia finished eating, she placed the plate and tray next to Sera’s head and got up. The elf complained, quite vocally, but Svevia did not turn around as she started getting dressed.

 

“Sera, I know you’re awake now. You can feed yourself.” She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. The sheets rustled, and she knew that Sera was sitting up, probably watching her get ready with a smirk on her face.

 

“I had you for a while, didn’t I?”

 

“I dunno.”

 

She made a disappointed noise that almost made Svevia turn around. Almost. “You’re no fun, Inky.”

 

The Inquisitor turned around to stick her tongue out at Sera and make a rude gesture, which Sera returned in kind. Svevia walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out one of her nightshirts. She threw it towards Sera. She picked it up, a question on her face.

 

“Your top’s all ripped up, so you can wear this. Out, I mean. Until you get to your room, anyways. If you want.” Svevia bit the inside of her cheek in embarrassment. There were probably multiple, smoother ways to have said that, but they had all been lost to the Tal-Vashoth. She looked at Sera when the elf had yet to respond.

 

Her smile probably could had lit up the entirety of Skyhold. “I’m keeping it! ‘S mine now!” She blurted out and pulled it on. Svevia blew air out of her mouth the cover up the grin that was pulling at her own face.

 

“Alright, Inky, I’m ready!” Sera said once she had pulled her clothes on. The two marched out of the Inquisitor’s tower and down the stairs, hands clasped. Svevia tried her best to school her expression before they left the tower, but it was hard, knowing Sera was wearing her shirt.

 

Somehow, her face was mostly neutral when she opened the door to the main hall. A few nobles nodded her way in acknowledgement, and she nodded back. She turned back to Sera, her neutral mask crumbling almost immediately as she looked at her. Sera pulled her down for a kiss and Svevia obliged.

 

"Bye! Love you!" Svevia called when Sera took off down the hall towards the tavern. Some nearby people in the hall rolled their eyes and tittered behind their masks, but Svevia couldn't bring herself to be embarrassed.

  
“You aren't ever getting this back, Inky! Love you most!” Sera called, and she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for witnessing me project my own ideal relationships things into my inquisitors lives


End file.
